1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention provide a semiconductor device, such as a power device or a high-frequency switching integrated circuit (IC), in which an insulating substrate having a semiconductor chip mounted thereon is provided in an opening region formed in a frame body and a lead portion formed in the frame body is connected to the semiconductor chip by a bonding wire.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, in a power device, such as a power conversion inverter device, or a high-frequency switching IC, an insulating substrate on which a semiconductor chip having an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) or a power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) as a switching element or a semiconductor chip, such as a free-wheeling diode (FWD), is mounted is provided in an opening region formed in a frame body.
An electronic device disclosed in Japanese Publication JP 2005-353742 A has been proposed as the semiconductor device. In the electronic device disclosed in Japanese Publication JP 2005-353742 A, a control unit and a driving unit which form the electronic device are mounted on a mounting surface of an island portion of a lead frame. The control unit and the driving unit are electrically connected to first and second lead portions of the lead frame through bonding wires, respectively. The control unit, the driving unit, each bonding wire, the island portion, and the first and second lead portions are sealed by a molding resin. Here, each of the first and second lead portions includes a rectangular pad portion to which the bonding wire is bonded and an elongated external connection portion which is connected to the rectangular pad portion.
In Japanese Publication JP 2006-147908 A, an inner lead frame which is supported by an insulating material is provided in an external lead frame supported by a supporting member, and a semiconductor chip is mounted on the inner lead frame and is connected to the inner frame and an external frame by a bonding wire. Here, the external frame includes a circular portion for bonding the bonding wire and a lead portion which is connected to the circular portion.